digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Digimon Next chapters
The main series is 25 chapters long, being split up into four volumes. Volume 1 BATTLE01: Welcome to the Digimon Net Game! * Japanese Title: After winning in a Digimon Tamer tournament consisting of his soccer club, Tsurugi Tatsuno is invited by his friend Tooru to try his partner, Greymon, out against opponents all around the world on . Accessing this virtual world through the Digimon Battle Terminal, Tsurugi creates an avatar which looks like him expect for one difference: he has goggles. Upon meeting Greymon, he proceeds to battle against Saitou, whom he discovers has a Greymon much larger than his. He wins because what Greymon lacks in size he makes up for in pure speed. After winning several battles, Tsurugi logs off of the game, but is attacked by a Kuwagamon in the bathroom. When he is about to be killed, Greymon realizes from his Digimon Mini to protect him. Featured characters Digivolutions * Koromon to Agumon (2006 anime) to Greymon (first time) * Agumon (2006 anime) to Numemon (first time) BATTLE02: Black-Winged Knight! * Japanese Title: After Greymon realizes from his Digimon Mini to protect him, Tsurugi then battles Kuwagamon and wins, only to find that no trace of the encounter remains, save for the wound on his cheek. Tooru doesn't believe him the next day. Tsurugi then meets up with his class representative, Ami Kitajima, but is snubbed by his childhood friend, Shou Kahara, who has a black Digimon Mini he won't allow anyone to touch. After school, Tsurugi and Ami enter Net Battle, where Tsurugi finds that even his Greymon doesn't acknowledge fighting Kuwagamon and Ami meets her partner, Pitchmon. The pair are approached by a cloaked figure who tells them that the hexagonal shape on their Digimon are Mu symbols which represent Illegal type Digimon—those Digimon who are the Digital World's hope. Believing it to be a game event, Tsurugi blissfully continues battling until Saitou's mentor Kondoo challenges him with his Raremon, only to be interrupted by Peckmon and Knight. Featured characters Digivolutions None BATTLE03: Greymon VS Peckmon! * Japanese Title: Upon Knight and Peckmon's arrival, Raremon is deleted and the signifance of the Hacker Tamer is revealed; all digimon Knight and Peckmon defeat turn into trash data, unable to be recovered. Tsurugi then notices that Peckmon, who can actually speak, also has a hexagonal mark—the mark of an Illegal. Greymon and Peckmon fight, with Peckmon dominating the battle until Tsurugi and Greymon's determination shatters Peckmon's shield. At this point, Knight has Peckmon attack the Terminal's battle program, paralyzing Greymon and allowing Peckmon to deal a critical blow. When Knight orders Peckmon to kill Tsurugi, the cloaked figure intervenes and transfer them away, while Ami wakes up in the Real World, only to find that Tsurugi has been sucked into the game. When Tsurugi awakes in a train terminal, he goes to check on Agumon, dedigivolved from his Greymon, only to realize that he actually can feel things. The cloaked figure then reveals that he transferred him to the Digital World. Tsurugi guesses that the cloaked figure is Shou Kahara, only to find that it is instead Piximon, one of the of the Digital World. He then tells them to board a Trailmon. Meanwhile, Knight reports to an unseen figure that he failed to delete Greymon and then reveals that he is actually Shou. Featured characters Digivolutions * Agumon (2006 anime) > Greymon BATTLE04: Commandments of Terror! * Japanese Title: After Tsurugi disappears, Tooru and Ami try to explain to police officers that he went missing, to the officers' disbelief. On Trailmon, Tsurugi is still convinced that he is in the video game, up until the point that Piximon drives home the fact that he is in the Digital World. Before he can explain more, Trailmon enters a wide open space and takes them to where a swarm of Patamon greets them. Agumon then wakes up and proceeds to get into a fight with Tsurugi over their loss to Peckmon. Piximon interrupts the battle and explains their purpose—to save the world from the Demon Lord Barbamon, who has taken over the Host Computer. Meanwhile, in his castle in the , Shou finishes his report to Barbamon, who reveals that to rebirth the world, he needs the eight , of which he has the and Shou and Peckmon have the . He states that it is all for the future of Digimon, NEO. At Piximon's house, Tsurugi remembers that Piximon further explained that the one with all the Digimemories can change the world at its source, revealing that he carries the Digimemory. A Patamon then goes to Tsurugi in a panic. Piximon, because of the Patamon captives taken by the Commandments, Barbamon's army, is defeated by Sealsdramon and has his Holy Digimemory taken. Right in front of Tsurugi's eyes, Sealsdramon stabs Piximon, igniting Tsurugi's rage and Digisoul. Tsurugi's Digisoul then empowers Agumon to defeat Sealsdramon, causing his Commandramon subordinates to flee. Piximon turns out to be all right though gravely injured, and Tsurugi declares his resolve to fight Barbamon and his Commandments. In gratitude, Piximon turns his Digimon Mini into a Digivice iC and charges them to go to Light City to meet another Overseer. Featured characters Digivolutions * Commandramon > Sealsdramon (first time) BATTLE05: Yuu and Gaomon! * Japanese Title: At Sealsdramon's defeat, Shou is angry about Tsurugi's appearance in the Digital World. Meanwhile, Tsurugi and Agumon, very hungry, ask Trailmon to detour to a village they see in the distance, only to find that it is in ruins from the Commandments. Tsurugi then discovers that the Digivice iC can create food, only for Gaomon to steal it. In the Real World, Tooru and Ami are taken to the police station, where they meet Inspector Inui, whose own son Yuu Inui has gone missing. In the Digital World's Middle Town, Agumon and Tsurugi track down Gaomon, only to find that he stole the Digivice in order to feed Yuu, who has also managed to make his way into the Digital World. They are interrupted by a Tankdramon coming and killing the survivors of the initial attack. Angered, Tsurugi's Digisoul flares and Agumon attacks the Tankdramon, but to no avail. When Tsurugi firms his resolve, his Digisoul flares once more, and Agumon digivolves to GeoGreymon and reveals that he has the Digimemory. GeoGreymon then attacks Tankdramon, only to be informed by Yuu that the top is his weakpoint. Gaomon then distracts Tankdramon as GeoGreymon approaches and kills Tankdramon. Yuu and Gaomon join Tsurugi and GeoGreymon on their journey. Featured characters Digivolutions * Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon (first time) BATTLE06: i-Land! * Japanese Title: i-Land! After being released by the police, Ami returns to the Battle Terminal where Tsurugi disappeared, only to disappear in a flash of light. Meanwhile, GeoGreymon is still stuck in his Champion form on Trailmon, up until the point where he has to relieve himself. The release of tension allows him to dedigivolve back into Agumon. Tsurugi, Agumon, Yuu, and Gaomon then discover an amusement park-like area, and Yuu discovers numerous beehives containing digieggs. Taking one out, the group is surprised by Waspmon, who retrieves the egg and explains that these Digimon "Natural" Digimon, while Digimon such as Agumon, born with human children, are "Art" Digimon, short for Artifical. After giving Waspmon Tankdramon's egg, Tsurugi and Yuu follow Waspmon while the Digimon eat, only to be locked in a chamber so that Waspmon can attack the Digimon with his army of FanBeemon. Tsurugi and Yuu find Ami and Pichimon, who reminds Tsurugi that Yuu has a heart condition which hasn't been bothering him in the Digital World. Outside, Agumon and Gaomon are hurt because Agumon can't digivolve without Tsurugi's Digisoul, and to drive home despair Waspmon digivolves to CannonBeemon. Featured characters Digivolutions * Waspmon > CannonBeemon (first time) Volume 2 BATTLE07: VS CannonBeemon! * Japanese Title: After digivolving from Waspmon, CannonBeemon wastes no time in attacking Agumon and Gaomon. Gaomon tells Agumon to free the Tamers; drawing the attention of the FanBeemon, Agumon rushes in while Gaomon stays behind to delay CannonBeemon. Gaomon asks CannonBeemon Barbamon's reasons for his Commandments—he responds with purification; Barbamon plans to create a new Digital World be deleting the old. Gaomon then uses Tankdramon's digiegg as a shield, hoping that loyalty to comrades would stop CannonBeemon, only to be viciously disabused of the notion when CannonBeemon attacks anyway, damaging the digiegg and severely harming Gaomon's leg. The Tamers return just in time to see a blaze of attacks leaving Gaomon unconscious and on the verge of death. His Digisoul spurred by Yuu's tears, Tsurugi digivolves Agumon to GeoGreymon, who the proceeds to deliver a beatdown. CannonBeemon flies outside of GeoGreymon's fighting range, but Tsurugi's Digisoul gives GeoGreymon a new techniques, which first ties then beats CannonBeemon's strongest attack. In the end, Gaomon survives and Tsurugi takes all of the digieggs to protect them from the Commandments, just as Barbamon orders an all-out attack to elimate Tsurugi. Featured characters Digivolutions None BATTLE08: Sun Caravan! * Japanese Title: As Barbamon readies his army, he explains his reasons for a new world—he wishes for Digimon autonomy from humans, who he sees as creatures who create and subsequently toss Digimon they no longer care for. Meanwhile, Ami is freaking out because she wants not part of the battles and doesn't care about Barbamon. In the same vein, she wants Yuu to return as well, because he has an operation coming up. Yuu, while also not wanting to fight, doesn't want to return either because he's scared of the operation. In the middle of the night, Yuu and Gaomon steal away, with Trailmon reluctantly letting them. The next day, the rest order Trailmon to go back as Yuu and Gaomon, nearly collapsing from the heat, discover an oasis. As they rest an recover, a caravan of Lalamon and Tanemon, led by a Sunflowmon, appear and reveal that the desert they are currently in used to be a verdant land and that they are heading to the North Forest to meet MegaKabuterimon. While at the oasis, however, the caravan is attacked by DemiMeramon, who herald a Meramon who has been corrupted by Barbamon and proceeds to beat up Gaomon. Featured characters Digivolutions None BATTLE09: The Black Digicore! * Japanese Title: Tsurugi and co. burst in on Trailmon and Agumon digivolves to GeoGreymon to attack Meramon. His physical attacks, however, have no effect as Meramon constantly regenerates—and his fire attacks do worse, as they actually increase Meramon's strength. Meramon then atttacks GeoGreymon, severely hurting him, at which point Gaomon notices that there is a black sphere in Meramon's chest. Sunflowmon and the Lalamon step in to hold Meramon off, but when he attacks them, Yuu's Digisoul flares without warning and makes Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon and revealing that he holds the Digimemory. However, the Digisoul is a spontaneous release—Yuu can't control it, and it's hurting him as much as it helps. It also renders the digivolution incomplete, and Gaogamon is going to dedigivolve soon. He then uses Spiral Blow to trap Meramon in water to expose the black orb, which GeoGreymon then attacks—for a brief moment, his arm turns into a revolver arm as it strikes the orb. Meramon then explains that Barbamon was controlling him through the orb, a Black Digicore. This only firms Tsurugi's resolve to fight Barbamon—and Yuu's too, who wishes to no longer be a coward fleeing from everything. They take the caravan and board Trailmon to go to North Forest... except it has already been destroyed. Featured characters Digivolutions * Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon * Gaomon > Gaogamon (first time) BATTLE10: The Girl Norn! * Japanese Title: Watching the Commandment's Commandramon kill their weakest by flinging him into the Firewall which protects System World, Norn is surprised when Shou and Peckmon returns, bringing MegaKabuterimon's horn as loot, just as Tsurugi and co. reach the decimated North Forest, where a KoKabuterimon tells them what happened. MegaKabuterimon was fighting Peckmon and winning, revealing he held the Digimemory. In response, Peckmon digivolves to Crowmon and kills MegaKabuterimon. After leaving most of their accumulated friends at North Forest, the Tamers continue on in silence and realize that they need to be Ultimate level as well, as they've never gone up against another Illegal-type Ultimate before. Meanwhile, Shou has to return to the real world to recover, and his mom worries for him. He then reveals he has a picture of all the Tamers and Norn together from three years ago. Featured characters Digivolutions * Peckmon > Crowmon (first time) BATTLE11: Pichimon's Secret! * Japanese Title: Three years ago, Norn posed the question of what Digimon were to the young Tsurugi, Yuu, Ami, and Shou. In the present, Datamon, the Commandments' strategist, questions Peckmon on why Shou is associating with Norn—only to be rebuffed by Peckmon, stating that only Knight is his master. Angered but put in his place by Barbamon, Datamon plots. As the Tamers continue forth, Ami finds Gaomon spying on Yuu's conversation with Trailmon, and she correctly guesses that he's jealous of Yuu's bond with Trailmon. After Gaomon's denials, she asks where Pichimon is, only to be told that he's with Tsurugi. She arrives just in time to interrupt Pichimon's training, except Trailmon is stopped by a hot springs on the track. Entering, they are greeted by an Angewomon and her Gatomon servants. Ami enters the bath to be greeted by Angewomon, who reveals that the hot springs are actually machine oil and immediately attacks her. Pichimon shields them with protect, revealing that he holds the Digimemory, which prompts Angewomon to show that she's actually Datamon in a robot and that the Gatomon are Hagurumon in disguise. As Datamon approached, Ami is reminded of the loss of her own mother and resolves not to lose anyone else. Pichimon responds by digivolving to MarineAngemon. MarineAngemon's power makes Datamon and his Hagurumon lose their will to fight, and it turns out that Datamon has been affecting their paths. They head on past the valley to Light City. Featured characters Digivolutions * Pichimon >> MarineAngemon (first time) BATTLE12: The City of Light, Light City! * Japanese Title: In the real world, Tooru tries to lecture others on the sanctity of Digimon, only to be rebuffed. There isn't much he can do alone, abandoned by his friends. In the Digital World, the Tamers are attacked by Mummymon on his Battle Armament Trailmon. GeoGreymon disables the opposing Trailmon, only to watch as the Commandments' air force, consisting of Waspmon, CannonBeemon, Bombmon, and Missimon, bombard Light City from above. Norn tries to stop the attack, but Barbamon won't listen, sending forth Zanbamon, one of his Three Commanders instead. Tsurugi and the others opt to take an underground railroad, but Missimon and Bombmon attack while GeoGreymon holds them off. Trailmon then reveals his Battle From and proceeds to help in the defense. Featured characters Digivolutions * Agumon (2006 anime) > Greymon Volume 3 BATTLE13: The Other Overseer! * Japanese Title: Featured characters Digivolutions * Koromon > Agumon (2006 anime) > Greymon * Wanyamon > Gaomon > Gaogamon (Black) Notes and References *